Silver-Eyed Overmind
by DarkstormPL
Summary: When Ruby was four, her mother disappeared on a mission. Everyone thought that she died. In countless other timelines, they were right. But this time Summer survived. Now, she is back, stronger than ever. And she is not alone. Prepare yourself Salem, because the Swarm marches to war.
1. Return of a Rose

**Hey everybody. I had this idea inside my head since I finished StarCraft2: Wings of Liberty.**

 **There are a few Starcraft x RWBY crossovers but I didn't see any crossover like this one.**

 **Nevermind. Now onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own StarCraft nor RWBY. They belong to Blizzard and Monty Oum respectively**.

* * *

Pyrrha collapsed. Her ankle, pierced by dust arrow, finally refused to cooperate. Cinder, filled with the power of a Fall Maiden approached her forming another arrow on her bow. With a smirk, she pulled the string. Pyrrha closed her eyes waiting for the pain. But it never came.

"What?" Pyrrha opened her eyes. she was surrounded by a protective bubble of purple energy.

"I cannot allow my daughter's friend to be killed like that." Both of them turned towards the shadows filling the corners of Ozpin's destroyed office. From the shadows came a person garbed in a white, hooded cloak similar to Ruby's.

In the same time, Ruby finally managed to climb the tower. She landed ready to fight Cinder but the sight before her made her freeze. The cloaked person held Cinder high in the air by the throat slowly choking her. The person's arm was colored purple and green and was covered in some kind of exoskeleton-like armor. Fingers, ending with claws were digging into Cinder's throat drawing blood and further weakening the False Maiden.

"Mom?" Ruby whispered recognizing the cloak.

The cloaked individual turned her head, revealing the face of a person that died over a decade ago.

"Hello, my dear gem." Said Summer Rose smiling warmly towards her daughter. "I believe that we have a lot to catch up, but first let mommy deal with trash."

Summer's right eye turned purple and alongside left sprouted a flame of energy corresponding to its color. Her claws started sparkling with purple and silver lightning and Cinder began to trash in Summer's grip. With a sickening crunch of breaking bones Cinder's body fell limp. Summer released the corpse from her grip letting it fall to the floor. The corpse glowed and an orb of energy shoot from it towards the elder Rose. She smiled and caught the orb revealing that her left arm looked similar to right. She squeezed the orb and slowly Turned it into a small amber gem. She pocketed the gem and turned towards Pyrrha. She kneeled in front of her and touched the wound. To the spartan's surprise wound almost instantly closed. She smiled towards her savior and fainted, exhaustion finally kicking in. White-clad Rose gently laid her in the most comfortable position.

Older Rose stood up and turned towards her daughter only to brace herself against a red missile that slammed into her chest and enveloped her in a tight hug. Momentary silence was shattered by Ruby's loud sobs. She held her mother like she were afraid that she will disappear. Both of them fell to their knees. Summer slowly rocked her child patting her head. After a few minutes, sobs were replaced with soft and steady breathing when Ruby fell asleep.

Summer lied her down and looked up. From the clouds descended a bulbous creature. It hovered in front of the tower. Former human and strange creature seemingly communicated and it put Cinder's corpse inside its body. Summer made her way towards the art of the new roof of the tower that gave her the best view at Vale.

In The same moment, dozens of brown, worm-like creatures burst from the ground all over the city. The beasts opened their massive jaws and from them, thousands of different creatures poured out and started ripping to shreds everything that looked like Grimm or attacked them first.

The Zerg Swarm have arrived.

Over 5000 Zerglings and their evolutions spread all over the city hunting in packs consisting of 1-5 Raptorlings assisted by 3-4 Zerglings per Raptorlisk and 6-9 Swarmlings per Zergling. 500 Roaches protected 1500 Banelings that laid waste to enemy fortifications and mechs while about 2000 Hydralisks filled the skies with razor-sharp bone needles coated in acidic poisons. 250 Ravagers positioned themselves nearby Nydus worms and provided long-range artillery support. Then the stolen cruiser started to turn to aim at Zerg forces. But it was too late. 800 Mutalisks swarmed it and started ripping into its hull with their glaive wurms. Next was the Corruptors. 400 floating squid look-alikes spitting their projectiles at the cruiser were it's the last nail in the coffin. If the White Fang's ground forces thought that it was the end of Zerg land reinforcements they were sorely mistaken. 250 Broodlords started firing their broodlings. Suddenly Every Nydus worm spat another beast. At least 8 meters in height those were one of the most powerful Zerg creatures on land. Ultralisks. Each one of those beasts had four blades capable of cutting through steel like a wet tissue paper. Moving on four thick Goliath-like legs these massive creatures cut through enemy forces without mercy slaughtering them by hundreds.

The Dragon did not fare better. It's wing's membrane was mostly melted off or ripped apart so it had to fight on foot against Ultralisks. It managed to kill one of them but when it tried to follow the next one something slammed into it, knocking it back. Dragon barely got up. The new arrival roared and slammed it's symbiotic spine crawlers into dragon's hide. The Omegalisk pulled the dragon closer and tore into its body with its massive kaiser blades. The blades cut through scales and skin like a hot knife through butter. Black blood flew into the air and massive Grimm fell to the ground in four pieces that started to evaporate. Omegalisk roared performing a mighty stomp that caused a small earthquake. Seeing that its mission is complete it burrowed and disappeared.

Summer smirked. She turned towards her daughter and saw her resting on a carpet of creep released by an Overlord that arrived a few minutes ago. Beside sleeping girls stood a Queen watching them. Summer closed her eyes and her smirk widened when she sensed that most of the enemy forces either fled or are dead.

"And so… the new age began. Prepare yourself Salem. You started a war with a wrong person. Your forces will fall. Your plans will be shattered. Your might will be broken. The Swarm is an unstoppable force of nature. It's endless, unbound, unlimited. And I AM The Swarm!"

* * *

 **Right now I will let it stay as a one-shot. Let me know in the reviews if you want it to become a full story.**

 **See ya later!**

 **DarkstormPL signing off.**


	2. Aftermath

**Looks like you want this story to be continued.**

 **Well... In that case, I present you the second chapter of The Silver-Eyed Overmind.**

 **Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

"Ugh," brown colored eyes opened. Where was she? What happened? Why couldn't she remember anything? She was in some kind of a fleshy pod. After a few moments, the pod opened. She rose from it and coughed out some kind of a greenish slime.

"So you are finally awake." She turned towards the voice. It belonged to a young woman in a white admiral suit with some pink and brown accents. Her eyes glowed orange.

"Who are you?" The suited woman smiled warmly.

"I see that your memories are not back yet, don't worry they'll be back soon." She said and turned towards the exit. The woman gasped when an opening appeared. The doors looked like some kind of a fleshy membrane.

"By the way, my name is Neopolitan Stukov, the co-leader of the Infested." She said and left.

The brown-haired gasped again when memories entered her mind. Amber screamed and collapsed to the fleshy floor of the Infestation Pit. She trashed on the floor screaming when she saw once again every and each moment of her life. Finally, the influx of memories ended with her on the warm floor, spent both physically and mentally. She heard footsteps and her field of vision entered a familiar figure of Neopolitan.

"So, are your memories back?" she received a weak nod. "Good. Come on, let's get you something to eat." She extended her hand and helped Amber to her feet. both of them left the Infestation pit and made their way to the nearest Infested Command Centre.

* * *

"How is she?" Asked Summer. She was currently in the main Evolution Chamber alongside Abathur, the Evolution Master. In front of them was another pod. Inside floated Cinder's body connected to the walls of the pod with dozens of tubes.

"Brain replacement proceeding. Life signs returned. No aesthetic changes were made. New Changeling strain promising." replied the Evolution Master.

"And what about memories and abilities?" Summer was a bit worried.

"Will retain all abilities and memories. New strain can change its Aura frequency to match its new host. Reduces chances of being discovered."

Summer grinned slightly and left the Evolution Chamber. She made her way to the main Hive. When she entered she was welcomed by a sight of her adjutant, Isha.

"My Lady, I have a news for you," Isha said after a few seconds.

"What kind of news?" asked Summer.

"One of the Overseers managed to spot Ozpin's Aura signature. Unfortunately, I also have a bad news." Isha said apologetically.

"What kind of bad news?" Summer became worried.

"Your eldest daughter's condition worsened."

Overmind's eyes widened. _Stukov, I want two medivacs with a medical team on my location ASAP! Isha, prepare a Spec-Ops team to bring Ozpin here. Take care of the swarm. I need to save my daughter_.

* * *

Hospital doors burst open and Summer entered, closely followed by a Zerg Queen named Iris, two Medics, and an Infestor. The Overmind went to the receptionist and clammed her carapace-covered hand on a counter.

"Where. Is. My. Daughter." She growled.

"R-r-r-room 217." The receptionist almost fainted.

Summer instantly made her way towards the second floor. After a minute she entered the designated room only to find Yang trashing in her bed, strapped down. Her eyes were rapidly switching between lilac and bloody red color. She was foaming from her mouth and a black veins were spreading from the sump of her arm.

"Everybody back away from her!" roared Summer and in the flash, she appeared at the head of the bed. She grabbed Yang's head in her hands. Summer's eyes erupted in power and Yand stopped struggling against the bonds. She slowly turned towards Summer and only one word escaped her foam-covered lips.

"Mom?" no louder than a whisper. Barely recognizable to non-zerg, to summer this one word was a desperate call for help.

Medics stated a full body scan and Iris used her transfusion ability to transfer a chunk of her life-force and aura to Yang.

A few tense minutes later, Yang fell asleep and medics finished checks.

"How is it?" Asked slightly winded Summer.

One of the medics stepped forward, his face grim.

"Short answer- Very bad." He said and took a deeper breath. "Grimm's blood is actively trying to rewrite her cells DNA and force them to produce more of it to allow for faster spreading. The only thing that is stopping it is her Aura. Unfortunately, a lot of cells in her arm were converted and started to produce not only more blood but also some kind of brain-altering chemicals that started to attack parts of the brain that are responsible for higher thought process and individuality. In short, Grimm blood works similar to Zerg Virus, thankfully with much lower efficiency. Additionally, she is under some kind of constant Psi attack." Medic explained.

"What we can do?" Asked Summer.

"I'm afraid that the only way to ensure her survival is to Infest her. The Zerg Virus will overwrite the Grimm blood but some changes will still remain. As for the Psi attack, The Hivemind will be able to easily take care of that."

Summer deflated. "Is this our only option?" she asked, her voice empty.

"Transfusions only slow the blood down, they don't remove the threat. We also do not have the technology to destroy it without permanently damaging or outward killing her. Although… there is still a 50% chance that the infestation attempt will kill her" Second medic said.

"If I have to choose between a sure death and the chance of death than the choice is clear." Summer released a heavy sigh. _I hope that you will forgive me, Yang._ She thought. Then she turned towards the Infestor. "Do it, use the strain that doesn't change the appearance." The Infestor closed to Yang's bed and opened its jaws. From them, a tendril-like tongue appeared and forced its way into Yang's mouth. The tendril released the selected strain of an aerosol that Yang inhaled. After a few seconds, the tendril retracted. Suddenly Yang's eyes snapped open.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!" Her scream made everyone jump. She started thrashing and twisting like during seizure. A bloody foam covered her mouth and her scream turned into gurgling. Medics jumped to secure her and Iris once again used transfusion. Suddenly all muscles in Yang's body constricted almost breaking a few bones and she arched like a bow. A second later her body fell limp and she fell on a bed like a doll with its strings cut.

"YANG!"

* * *

Well... That happened.

Anyways the next update will be when I find some time to think how to bring my crazy ideas together in some kind of fucked-up order and write them.

Until then, see ya!


	3. War Plans and Artifacts

**Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

* * *

"Wow… there are millions of them…" said Ruby, glued to the window of the modified Hercules transport craft. Under them, a thick carpet of creep pulsed with life as legions of Zerg worked.  
"Over a billion, actually." said her mother joining her is looking through the window. "And within each minute, thousands new are born."  
"I guess that now I kinda have what I wanted when I was younger." Ruby quietly said.  
"And what was that?" Asked Summer.  
"A big family" Was a quiet reply.  
Summer smiled and knelt down. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and started softly humming a song. Ruby instantly relaxed, the song bringing out her happiest memories with her mother. But at the same time, it binged up the worst of her memories. Memories about her mom's supposed death. Even if she was only four she understood the concept of death. Filled with memories Ruby opened her lips and began to sing.

{AN/ **Ruby singing** ; _Summer singing_ ; _ **Both singing**_ }

 **I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute**  
 **Couldn't bear another day without you in it**  
 **All of the joy that I had known for all my life**  
 **Was stripped away from me the minute that you died**

 **To have you in my life was all I ever wanted**  
 **But without you, I'm a soul forever haunted**  
 **Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted**  
 **No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this**

 **I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone**  
 **I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong**  
 **How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?**  
 **I was trapped inside a nightmare every single fucking day**

 **It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending**  
 **Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending**  
 **This little fairy tale didn't seem to end well**  
 **There was no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell**

 **I know you didn't plan this**  
 **You tried to do what's right.**  
 **But in the middle of this madness**  
 **I'm the one you left to win this fight**

 **Red like roses**  
 **Fills my head with dreams and finds me**  
 **Always closer**  
 **To the emptiness and sadness**  
 **That has come to take the place of you**

 _I know you were broken down by anger and by sadness_  
 _You felt I left you in a world that's full of madness_  
 _Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute_  
 _Make you understand the reasons why I did it_

 _I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered_  
 _Want you to know that, for eternity, I'm shattered_  
 _I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed to_  
 _And in a prison of abandonment, I've jailed you_

 _I never planned that I would leave you there alone_  
 _I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home_  
 _And all the times I swore that it would be okay_  
 _Now I'm nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray_

 _This bedtime story ends with misery ever after_  
 _The pages are torn, and there's no final chapter_  
 _I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do_  
 _I made a sacrifice but forced a bigger sacrifice on you_

 _I know you've lived a nightmare_  
 _I caused you so much pain_  
 _But, baby, please don't do what I did_  
 _I don't want you to waste your life in vain_

 **Red like roses**  
 **Fills my head with dreams and finds me**  
 **Always closer**  
 **To the emptiness and sadness**  
 **That has come to take the place of you.**

 _You're not the only one who needed me; I thought you understood_  
 **You were the one I needed, and you left me as I always feared you would**  
 _Would I change it if I could?_  
 _ **It doesn't matter how**_  
 _ **The petals scatter now**_  
 _ **Every nightmare just discloses**_  
 _ **It's your blood that's red like roses**_  
 **And no matter what I do**  
 **Nothing ever takes the place of you**

 **Red like roses**  
 **Fills my head with dreams and finds me**  
 **Always closer**  
 **To the emptiness and sadness**  
 **That has come to take the place of you**

With tears streaming down her face she hugged her mother feeling a great weight finally fall from her shoulders. bad memories haven't disappeared but they felt less real. They felt like a nightmare, a bad dream but only a dream, not something real. After all, each dream, no matter how horrible, always come to an end.

"I've always wanted to have a twin sister." Ruby's whisper reached Summer's hypersensitive ears. She smiled softly seeing that her precious little rose fell asleep. A twin, huh? She thought. Do you require my assistance, my Queen? She heard Abathur's voice. Maybe... she responded and plucked out a single black hair with a red tip.

Finally, the transport landed on the specially constructed landing pad, attached to the Capitol Grand Hive Complex. The massive Complex was constructed from over two thousand buildings, both Zerg and Terran, including 120 Hives, 60 Evolution Chambers, 40 Nydus Network Entrances, 30 Command Centers, 50 Supply Depots, 100 Barracks, 60 Factories, 30 Star Ports, and many more. Defenses were nothing to scoff too. 300 Spore Crawlers supported by 200 Missile Turrets were waiting for the signal to bring down everything that flies. 600 Spine Crawlers and 200 Bunkers filled with soldiers were ready to tear apart anything that came close enough. 25 Sensor towers were constantly scanning the area, seeking any enemies. The Complex was fifteen stories high with a total surface of about fifteen square kilometers.

Sumer was the first one to leave the aircraft. She took a deep breath and began to turn around when she froze. Her eyes widened and after a second her left eye begun to twitch. In front of her lied an amalgamation of flesh and neo-steel. The beast was slightly smaller than the Ultralisk and covered from head to feet in bunker-thick armor. Its Kaiser blades were upgraded with a chainsaw edge and she swore that twenty protrusions on both sides of its armor near its head were, in fact, the barrels of flamethrowers. It also had about 40 autocannons attached to its shoulders and back. Completed with missile racks and actual Thor battery on its back, the beast looked like it could turn about anything into fine dust.

"Stukov, you bastard! You Massive, Mad, Genius, Bastard! You did it again!" Stukov who stood beside her only chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear that you like it. We decided to call it a Terralisk." He said.

Summer nodded and turned towards the rest of the passengers. Members of team RWBY were all looking around. Ruby's eyes were glued to the weapons, one could think that she was analyzing them if not for the fact that said girl was heavily drooling with a dreamy expression. Weiss was silent, examining The Complex. She seemed a little disgusted with the fleshy structure that had a lot of metal parts sticking out basically everywhere. Blake was supporting still weakened Yang who was still coming to terms with her changes.

Summer grimaced. The medics were right. Yand now had some black strands in her golden hair and her eyes were red with slitted pupils. Still, it was only the least important change. Turns out that when Blake was retreating with Yang in tow. They were splashed with Dragon Grim blood. Bad luck would have it, some of it landed on still bleeding stump and got inside Yang's bloodstream. The Infestation saved her from being turned into a Grimm but for a moment they thought that they lost her. Fortunately, Yang survived and became a hybrid Between Zerg and Grimm, The First Zerg Grimm.

The Infestation gave her Roach Regeneration and Overseer Detector Abilities. The Grimm side gave her an ability to shape-shift. She had three forms: Human form, Grimm dragon Form (albeit with golden scales and lilac markings instead of black scales and red markings), and Semi-Grimm form or Faunus form. in Faunus form, she looked like in human form but from her back sprouted two dragon wings and a tail, she had dragon horns coming out her head and her forearms were covered by golden scales. And she could breathe fire. A damn hot, and hard to put out fire.

After a few minutes of navigating through the maze of metallic and fleshy walls, they arrived into a rather large room. in the middle was a table made of the brown carapace. Izsha, The Zerg Bio-Arbiter was attached to the ceiling. Seeing Summer entering, she turned towards her.

"Greetings, my Queen. I have explained the situation to Professor Ozpin and his host, Oscar Pine." Said the Bio-Arbiter.

Summer nodded and looked around the room Around the table sat a few people. Oscar/Ozpin, shifting nervously on his seat. Glynda was cleaning her glasses. Team JNPR with rather downcast looking Pyrrha and unusually calm Nora. Raven sat with her sword on her lap and mask on the table. Qrow was drinking from his canteen. James was rather nervously looking around while Winter was tightly gripping her weapon's handle. Summer sat down followed by Team RWBY taking their places. Stukov and his daughter also sat down.

"Okay, now we are waiting for one more person. Our newest spy" said Summer.

Then the doors opened once again and through them entered two beings. One of them was Abathur, the Evolution Master. The second one was a black haired woman in a red dress, Cinder Fall. Ruby's eyes widened and she jumped up with her weapon ready. Before she could fire she felt Yang gab her hand.

"Yang! Let me go before she could attack!" Shouted Ruby.

"It's not her! At least not anymore…" Was Yang's response.

"Huh?" Everyone turned towards Cinder who smiled and bowed.

"The young lady is right. My name is Nith, the first Changeling of the Absorber Strain." Said Nith.

"So this is why we couldn't find her body," said James.

"Yes, but now let us proceed to the real reason for this meeting." Summer became serious. "Arbiter project the map of Remnant."

On this command, the map materialized over a table. after a second all four academies were highlighted.

"Here, in the four academies, the four relics are being held. We managed to acquire the Vale relic and analyzed it. Abathur, relay your findings." Said summer and nodded to the Evolution Master. Over the map, an axe materialized.

"The relic contained a set of coordinates. Thanks to it we managed to find something else. Its signature poses significant similarities to the Xel'Naga Artifact used in The Battle of Char. By comparing those two energy signatures I managed to deduce that the artifact is meant to act in the same way as the Char artifact but targeting Grimm instead of Zerg. There are two problems. First one, this is only one of the five parts. The second one is the energy required to activate it. I managed to deduce that for the activation of the Completed Artifact we will need the power of the four maidens and something else." Explained Abathur.

"Silver eyes." Suddenly Ozpin said. "To fully activate the artifact it needs to be powered by the four maidens and at least one Silver-Eyed Warrior. But there is a catch. All four maidens will permanently lose their power. They won't die but the powers of the four maidens will be lost forever."

"And why you never told us about it? We could end the war once and forever!" Shouted James.

"I couldn't. I tried to relay this information so many times but I couldn't!" Shouted Ozpin.

"Let's not cry over a spilled milk. Here is what we should do. James, Winter, take Alexei and a team of the Infested Ghosts and get the Atlas relic, try to avoid the SDC, I have strong suspicions about Jacques. Teams RWBY and JNPR supported by Raven, Qrow, and Neo will go to Mistral and take the artifact from the Haven Academy. Be warned, Lionheart betrayed us out of fear. Additionally, our informants within the White Fang informed us about the planned attack on the Haven Academy. I will have a Zerg Task Force ready for deployment via the nydus network. Nith, your mission is to take the relic from the Shade academy and return to us. Relay to Salem that the rest of the maidens are too well protected to attack them." Summer said and looked over everybody. "Operation Obelisk begins now."

"I see that you already know that Ozpin decided to give you the leadership of the Order," said James standing up. "Very well, We will proceed immediately."

James, Winter, and Alexei left.

"Everybody, I will take you to your quarters, rest a bit because you are beginning your mission in 3 days." Everbody nodded and followed Summer.

* * *

An Hour later Summer, Ruby, and Yang sat on the table in a mess-hall. All of them slowly sipped on some tea.  
"I take that you would like to know how all of this happened." smiled Summer.  
Her only response was a nod.  
Summer sighed and begun.  
"It all started that fateful day, 11 years ago…"

* * *

 **Finally! It's done!**

 **Now I plan to make a few chapters about those 11 years.**

 **And maybe explain few things.**

 **Read and Review.**

 **The next chapter will be released whenever I got some ideas and time to write them.**

 **See you later!**

 **[EDIT: Thanks to** **You're Normal Sheevite pointing out a mistake I reduced the amout of zerg under Summer's control from 1 Quadrilion to 1 Billion. Thanks man!]**


	4. Rework note!

Hi everybody...

I know It's been a long time since my last update and all of that...

To ease everyone's worries I haven't forgotten nor abandoned this story.

To put it simply those first chapters were... lacking...

I read this entire story twice and decided that I screwed up...

So, now I'm working on the complete rework.

I'm gonna write those chapters from the ground up and replace them all at once. Then I will try to update it regularly.

A new chapter each 2-4 weeks.

This note will be replaced by 4th chapter when I'm done...

Well, I don't have anything more to say, so...

See you soon... At least I hope so...


End file.
